


Ride

by ghosthargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Steve, Bottom Billy, Cowboys, M/M, Mild Blood, NSFW, Pony by Ginuwine, Shameless Smut, degrading shit, humiliation? yeah, steve 'horsecock'harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthargrove/pseuds/ghosthargrove
Summary: I meet people in discord who give me wonderful ideas lmao





	Ride

Steve ‘The King’ Harrington.

Steve ‘Horsecock’ Harrington.

Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington. 

All nicknames Billy was  _ more  _ than familiar with. Shit, Steve may have been his rival, but from what he heard around, the guy really lived up to two out of those three nicknames.

Was he curious about exactly which two? Maybe.

If there was one thing he knew, he’d never call him King, not until the day Steve could actually out-ride him. 

Today was just another show. Just another set of barrels to dive around, another set of poles to weave, another calf to rope. Another day of crushing Steve Harrington, that is. He let out a long breath as he leaned back in the saddle, letting a thin stream of smoke drift from his lips with it. Sure, he was no wild west cowboy, but he was a cowboy nonetheless-or something like that. 

Steve whistled from across the way to get his attention, and he just blinked lazily at him as he started walking closer. He had this deep brown horse who was pretty as hell and ran like hell itself was chasing her- but she never beat his. Never his blue roan mare. They came close, but never close  _ enough _ , and that was all he wanted. If he kept Steve minutes or even  _ seconds  _ under his times at every show, he would be happy. 

“The hell do you want, Harrington?” Billy asked dryly around the cigarette tucked between his lips, studying him as he stopped his horse beside them. “There’s a party tonight, you goin’ Hargrove?” He asked, tilting his head at him. He watched as his hat almost slid off, and smirked a bit. 

“Why, you tryin’ to get me on a date?”

“You?  _ Hell _ no. I was just wondering.”

Billy laughed at that, snorting as he turned away from him, one hand on the reins. “Why wouldn’t I be going?”

  
  
  


And go he does.

The house it’s at is nice- two stories, maybe 7 bedrooms split between the floors. Wide kitchen, even wider living room, decorated in ebonies, whites, and reds. He can feel the music inside- something by Lana Del Ray- in the driveway, and it gets stronger when he pushes through the door.

There’s a shit ton of people here already with drinks of all sorts in their hands, either laughing at each other or grinding on each other or making out in a corner. It smells like alcohol and distantly like weed, and it doesn’t take long at all for him to go hunting down a drink himself. 

When he weaves his way to the counter and makes himself something strong, he’s surprised to see Steve just beyond it, chatting with a girl. She looks enthralled by his presence with her rosy cheeks and painted lips- but when she notices Billy, she licks those lips and lets her gaze rove over him. He returns the favor, smirking at Steve when he notices where she’s looking, bemused with the way his face falls irritatedly. “Hm, what is it,  _ King Steve _ ?” He asks snarkily, watching him over the rim of his cup as he takes a long sip of his drink.

Steve growls and shoots forward, hitching him up by the collar of his barely buttoned shirt and slamming him backwards against the counter. Billy laughs, a high-pitched sound as he spills his drink in an attempt to set it down, grabbing Steve’s shirt back. Of course they would run into each other already. Why wouldn’t they?

His rival huffs as he looks into Billy’s blazing eyes, blinking at him- and Billy narrows his own, waiting for his next move. He almost looks lost in this angry way that he can’t place. “You want to start shit already?” He hisses, face ever so close but ever so far. 

He laughs again.

“What’re you gonna do, hit me? I’m so scared,” he says back, his words venom as they leave his grinning mouth. He’s wearing that  _ damn  _ bratty pout again almost, and it’s unfortunate that he already knows Steve  _ will  _ hit him. The girl with the red lips is watching sluggishly, he winks at her over Steve’s shoulder and she giggles- then his amusement is cut short when static sprinkles the edges of his vision.

Shit,  _ did  _ he hit him? He had to. Hot blood was racing down over his lips, his chin, splashing onto his chest. His lips curl into a snarl, just for a moment, before he rams his forehead into Steve’s nose, wincing at the ache that spikes through his skull. Steve staggers back from him, releasing his shirt from his grasp, but Billy doesn’t let him go far. He takes hold of his shirt and drags him into one of the side bedrooms, shoving him against the door when it closes. Tommy shouts from somewhere in the crowd, and he hears someone drunkenly yell out for lap dances- those are the last things he catches before his gaze focuses crystal clear on his rival before him. 

They’re both wearing their own blood, and suddenly, Billy wants to wear his. Wants to  _ taste  _ the blood smeared across Steve’s lips. He swears as his grip tightens on his collar, clenching until his knuckles turn white as he glares at him. Steve looks a bit dazed, but through that he’s glaring just as hard back. 

His eyes go wide when Billy crushes his lips against his, his tongue eagerly licking over both of them.

Billy leans back again, the taste of metal and Steve on his tongue, and snickers; turning the brunette around so his back is to the bed in the middle of the room. It’s full-sized, well made, every corner of the periwinkle blue blankets carefully tucked in. He knows it isn’t going to stay that way for long. 

“What the hell are you-” “Steve, Steve, Steve. Let me show you why I’m better than you. Why I’m a better  _ rider  _ than you. Why you can  _ never  _ beat me,” Billy purrs, his fingertips moving to jab into his collarbone as he shoves him back onto the blankets. The breath leaves him in a rush, and he smirks as he leans over him, hips pressing in immediate contact with his rival’s. The groan it solicits from him sends a spike straight to his dick so he swears, laughing down at him. “How many drinks did you have so far, Harrington?” He murmurs, and Steve holds up two fingers. “ _ Fuck.  _ You didn’t even let me finish my first.” His words are snarled out as he rocks his hips up against his, sucking in a breath when he feels how  _ hard  _ he gets beneath him.

Billy wastes no time in sliding down between Steve’s thighs, his hands clawing harshly down his torso, stopping to unbutton his pants somewhere in the middle of his descent. He hears the male gasp when he palms him, smirking at how tented his boxers are as he rolls a fingertip over his head. 

He slides his boxers down to his knees as well, biting the inside of his cheek when he sees just how fucking  _ big  _ Steve is.  _ Of course one of the nicknames he had to live up to was horsecock. Of fucking course.  _

_ _ Steve’s hands card through his curls, gasping again when Billy licks a strip up the underside of his cock- but he wants to hear more. He doesn’t want him just breathing right now. He runs his tongue up around his tip, swallowing it down, smirking at the feeling of his hands guiding him down, deeper and deeper onto him. As soon as he starts bobbing his head, twisting a hand around the brunette’s base, Steve lets out this whiny moan- something that starts out as a string of curses and ends in a few throaty whimpers. Billy eats each sound up as his lips brush against the hand that holds his base, letting it go so he can pull him into the back of his throat. He doesn’t care that tears prick the corners of his eyes as he lavishes Steve’s member with his tongue while swallowing him up this far- he hears him whine again and slides him out of his mouth.

Billy wipes a stream of drool that’s mixed with his blood off of his chin and licks his tip again with the flat of his tongue, snickering as he starts undoing his belt, then his jeans not long after. “I’m gonna make you  _ wish  _ you were as good as me,” he growled, dropping them to the floor after fighting to get them off around his boots. The crowd outside is yelling again, all excited- the bass that floods the house makes the windows shudder and pounds in his core. Billy laughs at what song it is, eyeing Steve as he sits there, still more clothed than he wants him to be, wondering if he realizes the irony in this.

_ _ _ I'm just a bachelor _

_ I'm looking for a partner _

_ Someone who knows how to ride _

_ Without even falling off _

Billy smirks as his hands climb up his rival’s inner thighs again, giving him another long lick before climbing up to straddle his lap. Steve’s head is already brushing against his ass- he laughs again when he feels his precum smear across his skin. “W-wait, shit, Billy, aren’t you going to need lube?” He suddenly stutters out, jolting a bit as if he was coming to life for the first time. “Remember when I told you I’m better than you?” Billy purrs, sticking his fingers into his mouth and covering them with spit before he reaches back to press them into his entrance, just a little bit. Steve swears beneath him, his pretty doe eyes wide with a new concern, but he ignores them.

He shifts his hips a bit, spreading himself open for the brunette’s cock, and bites down on his bottom lip hard enough when it presses in that he tastes blood again. 

_ Sitting here flossing _

_ Peepin' your steelo _

_ Just once if I have the chance _

_ The things I would do to you _

“You’re sure about this?” Steve asks again, so he slaps a hand over his mouth, rolling his hips down onto him further. God, he’s even fucking  _ bigger  _ inside him it feels like- the pain of him sliding in raw like this comes in thick waves, along with the pleasure of it. Billy swears under his breath, one hand on Steve’s chest, the other still over his mouth to steady himself, and starts to roll his hips- a moan slips out of him as he does. Steve curses under his palm and he feels the vibrations of his moan too against his skin, sending chills up his spine. “Jesus fucking christ you’re  _ huge _ ,” he groans out to him, and he smirks at the blush he gets in return. 

The hand over Steve’s mouth gets moved, and so he balls it up in the shirt that’s still unfortunately on him, moaning as he slides down his cock- all the way until his ass meets his hips. Steve swears again, eyes shutting tightly, and Billy laughs. “This is why I’m better than you, Harrington- I don’t need  _ anything _ ,” he growls, and is caught off guard when the brunette suddenly slaps him across the cheek. It’s a cutting feeling that goes straight to his dick, which is achingly hard in the empty air. “There. That’ll get you to shut up for a fucking second.” Steve’s words are a snarl, and he bites a bruise into his stomach after hearing them. “I don’t think it will, actually. You aren’t  _ good enough _ to shut me up,  _ King Steve _ ,” he says through a barking laugh, knowing what his words will do to the male beneath him. Sure, it’ll turn him on, but it’ll piss him off too- and if that wasn’t what he wanted, well..

He’d be lying.

_ If we're gonna get nasty baby _

_ First we'll show and tell _

_ Till' I reach your pony tail, oh _

_ Lurk all over and through you baby _

_ Until we reach the stream _

_ You'll be on my jockey team, oh _

Billy leaned down as he ground his hips deep onto his member, groaning as he bit Steve’s lip, the copper taste making the angrier male curse at him in a whimper. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Too bad you can’t do that,” he purred, and was caught off guard when Harrington suddenly closed his hands hard around his throat. It drew another moan from him, a sudden rush going to his head and making him almost dizzy as Steve flipped them over, slamming him into the bed. The blankets were a comforting but hard embrace when his back hit them, gasping thinly as he peered up at him through hazy blue eyes. Steve snarled down at him, wasting no time to slide back into his already aching hole- pinning his legs up over his shoulders. His hand stayed clenched around Billy’s throat as he started fucking him harder than he ever imagined he’d get out of him. 

“Look how  _ fucking easily  _ you take me in. You’re such a fucking  _ whore,  _ Billy Hargrove. You think you’re  _ better than me?  _ What a fucking  _ joke _ ,” he growled down at him, and through his moans, Billy laughed again. “Of fucking  _ course  _ I’m better than you. You were just whining like a little  _ bitch  _ for my mouth on your cock,” he shot back, his voice raspy from how hard his throat was being squeezed. Steve met his words with an even harder thrust, one that made him see stars for a moment- it was like fireworks exploded behind his eyes. Several thrusts like that had them both joined in a rough, breathless rhythm filled with swears and snarls at each other. Billy was sure his neck would be bruised tomorrow, but  _ fuck  _ he wanted it that way. It felt so good to have someone finally fuck him the way he wanted- so rough he couldn’t stop moaning, and choked to hell and back. His eyes closed as Steve fucked him, turning himself just slightly so he’d pound right into his prostate.

He couldn’t even  _ hide  _ it when he did, because he nearly shouted his name. 

Steve laughed at him, and Billy swore at himself because he couldn’t hold back the moans anymore. He couldn’t hold back  _ anything, _ not even his pleasure at the fact that his rival decided to spit on him- degrading him even further. A filthy string of swears left his lips in a rush when his relentless pounding shot straight to his hips, his back arching up as he came all over himself. Billy knew Steve wasn’t done although, so he sat there, pinned against the bed, moaning and swearing and digging his fingertips hard into his shoulders until with one oh-so-deep thrust, his rival filled him up. 

He let go of his throat and pulled out, leaving him empty and hot. Billy made a disapproving sound at the lack of contact between them, grabbing Steve’s shoulder before he could even  _ think  _ of going back out to the party again. His body ached, unable to move smoothly as he shoved him onto the bed again and straddled him once more, returning his now half-hard cock to his ass. “You think, just because you can fuck me like that, that you can just up and leave? Think again, Harrington,” he snapped, starting to roll his hips up and down his length much harder than before. Steve’s head tipped back, and he smirked as he watched him bite down on his lip- his fingernails digging crescent moons into Billy’s thighs. “C’mon Steve,  _ get your shit together _ ,” he said down to him, laughing hazily as those hands shot up to his hips, gripping them in a way that felt  _ bruising _ , holding him in place.

Billy moved to bite another dark bruise on Steve’s chest, licking around one of his nipples until the male started fucking up into him, holding him down so he couldn’t escape his deep thrusts. Moans spilled from them both, cursing at each other in another rough rhythm until they both came again, and this time, Billy slid off of his cock and used the bed to balance himself when he stood. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sit for the next  _ week.  _ He turned to Steve and grabbed him by the jaw, giving him another deep kiss, then stood upright as he fumbled with his jeans. 

“Next time we’ll be at a show,” he growled, and laughed harshly at the blush that darkened the brunette’s cheeks. 


End file.
